Miraculous Tiger Claw
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: Well all I have to say here is the first chapter is the introduction to this story and it give the background of the main character of this story and an profile bio to what his altre ego is and what his weapons are that is all that is needed to say.
1. character bio and background

We'll hello there this is my first fanfiction ever so I am doing this on my phone so it might take a while to do.

So my story is about a young boy who is sent to live with his cousin which is Marinette. He is a miraculous holder of the tiger miraculous his kiwami is a little young tiger called tiggy who is a girl and she respect him and loves him.

His name is George Cheng but he looks different to his cousin. His alter ego looks like chat noir but looks like a tiger version of chat. His weapons are duel swords and a shield that's like Captain America's but has his miraculous as its emblem on it as well as duel Smith & Weston 500 revolves and a sniper rifle that is a PTRS-41 without a scope. He can cure akumas and heal others with his hands.

He is really really strong and he can take a very large amount of punishment before he changes back to his civilian form. He can jump really high and can climb walls with his claw gloves that are similar to chat noir's he can see long distances that's why his rifle doesn't have a scope.

His special attack is a fury of flying swords that surround the target and is 8 floating swords that will cripple the targe when they hit that said target and it is rarly used because it will drain half of his energy so he will only have 30 minutes till he changes back.

This is set after the Volpina incident and my character will fall in love with Lila and he has a dark past that he doesn't want anyone to know about that is Lila or Marinette. What will happen will he tell anyone about his past or try to hide it find out in Chapter 4 or further on.

Also me being dumb and forgetting to say what his miraculous is its watch that is orange and has a tiger's paw print in the center as it's face and at tht 6 o'clock position there is a small paw the same goes for 9, 3 and 12 so the minute hand will slowly spin around from 12 until it gets back to 12 so he has a long time to stay changed.

 **Authors note: the duel revolvers are used as a last resort if they can't defeat the akuma without killing it and the rifle fires explosive rounds that stun who ever they hit me being dumb and forgetting to add this bit whoops I forgot to add that this is my first story ever so it going to be a mess and I'm just gonna roll with it. :P**


	2. Chapter 1 First day of school

It was a quiet night in Paris and George had only just arrived in the city and so him and his Kiwami decided to do some sightseeing and went jumping across the buildings in the city until he got to his cousins house which turned out to be a bakery with a house built into the top of it he knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer the door. He looked at his phone to check what time it was and it was 12:00am suddenly the door open and a big man with a moustache was standing in front of him in the door way the big man asks "who are you and what are you doing out so late?"

I say to him "Hello I'm your nephew my parents have sent me to come and live with you because they don't want to look after me any more and my name is George Cheng I'm a nephew to you wife's side of the family "

the big man looks at me any says "oh sorry for being a bit rude to you so please come in"

he moves away from the doorway to let me in so I move into the bakery hey then says to me. "I'm Tom Dupain so that makes me your uncle then we have a spare room that you can use as your room"

he makes his way to the back of the bakery and goes up the stairs so I follow him up. When I got up the stairs there is a girl who looks to be my age waiting and a small Chinese women who are waiting with Tom.

I say "hello you must be my aunt and you must be my cousin" the both of them node at me my aunt introduces herself "I'm Sabine Cheng and this is my daughter Marinette so your parents sent you to live with us?"

I node at what she just said and I look at Marinette and she says "So your my cousin you don't look like my mom why is that?"

I look at her and I let out a small laugh and say "my mom is from your mothers family but my dad is from England and that's why I look more like my dad than my mom" then Tom says " we should all get to bed you must be tired after your flight "

I let out a yawn that sounds like a wookie from star wars and I say "yeah I am so where's the spare room?" Tom then shows me to the spare room and as soon as I'min the room I put my bag down and face plant the bed and fall asleep. Tom who was standing in the room just smiled and walked out of the room and turns the light off as he leaves.

The next day I am woken up by someone shaking me and saying "hey wake up your going to be late for school" as soon as I hear them say I'm going to be late I just off the bed and scare the person who had woke me up it turned out to be Marinette she was standing there with a scared expression on her face I just say " sorry for scaring you like that I just don't want to be late on my first day" she snap's out of her scared look and says "lets get going or were both going to be late" so the both of us take off for school and just before I leave Tiggy jumps into my bag before I leave the bakery.

 ***time jump to the school because I'm lazy :P***

At school Marinette introduces me to her best friend Alya she say "George this is my best friend Alya" I look at her any say "aren't you that reporter that does the ladyblog?" she looks at me and smiles and says "Why yes I am the one who runs the ladyblog website "

then out of nowhere this girl with blonde hair walk up to us and says "maritrash already hitting on the new kid and he looks ugly"

my instant reaction was to roundhouse kick her across the head so I did that and she went flying across the school inner courtyard and lands head first in a trash bin and I shout at her "who's the one in the trash now and if you ever insult me or my cousin again I'll break your leg now go clean your self up miss little miss perfect!" everyone's mouths were open wide staring at me and I just said " what I hate bullies?" then Alya says to me " whoa where did you learn to do that and that is Chloe Bourgeois the Mayor's daughter and you just kicked her into a trash bin like nothing"

I reply with "Oh she's that type of girl who thinks that she can get anything she wants just because her dad's the mayor well my uncle is the president of the country so he can stick his authority where the sun don't shine"

again they are all staring at me with there mouth open again and Chloe manages to get out of the trash bin she was stuck in and says " wait until m-" and I interrupt her and say " my daddy hears about this blah blah blah do I care no because my uncle is the President of this county so shut up and just go clean up and sorry for kicking you I just really hate bullies so bully anyone else and you will regret it " she just looks at me shocked and then says to Mariette " sorry for insulting you and you as well new kid" I just sand there with a big smile on my face then she goes to clean herself up and the bell rings for lesson so I follow Mari and Alya to class.

 **So that's the end to the first chapter what do you guys think please review and favourite if you like this.**

 **Author's note: the reason why he kicked her so far is because of his enhance strength if you remember from the bio.**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting and reviels

I was in class. I sat with two boys who were my age; one was called Nino, and the other Adrien. Nino looked at me and said, "Dude, where did you learn to do that? That was so amazing, but quite shocking as well!"

I replied, "I lived in the UK for some time until my parents didn't want me anymore, so they sent me here to live with my cousin, Marinette." They both looked at me with shock on their faces so I just burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and while still laughing I said, "You two should see your faces! Priceless!" I was laughing so hard that I fell out of my chair and onto the floor. I got back up onto my chair as everyone else started laughing at me for what just happened. The teacher told us all to settle down and announced that another new/old student had come back.

The girl in question was a girl with tan skin and olive green eyes. Her hair was long and brown, with bangs, and was loosely tied on the bottom and tied in shorter bunches on each side of her head with orange rubber bands. She had red-orange wristbands on her right arm. She was wearing a red-orange jacket over a dark grey romper. She also was wearing light grey tights and brown high heeled boots. I was just staring at her. She looked at me and she started to blush a violent shade of pink. I looked away, as I could feel my cheeks going red.

Nino just looked at me, then back to the girl, and then back to me and said, "Dude someone's got a crush on Volpina!"

I looked at him and asked, "What? Who's this Volpina person?"

Then Alya spoke and said, "She was Lila, turned into an evil akuma to get revenge on Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they managed to stop her and we all thought she was gone after that."

I then said, "I thought there was a fox miraculous? I swear I saw it in a book once, but I can't remember when or where…"

Then Adrien said, "Wait, what? There is a real fox miraculous?"

I looked and him and simply said, "Yup."

 ***Time skip to after school***

Mari, Alya, and I, as well as Nino and Adrien, were walking out of school when Lila walked up to us and said, "I'm really sorry to all three of you for lying about all that stuff I said before."

Mari replies, "It's okay Lila, we all make mistakes in our lives so it's no harm done."

Lila then said to me, "Who are you? I've never see you around here before."

I replied, "I'm Marinette's cousin, and I have never met a girl as beautiful as you before."

She stared at me with a bright red face and said, "Thank you for the compliment! I never caught your name."

I replied, "Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. It is George Cheng."

Then Alya asked, "Why don't you two come to the park with us?"

I said, "Sorry I can't. I have to get home and set up my computer so I can get back to recording." They all looked at me with shock. I simply said, "What? I'm a famous YouTuber so I have to get back to work! See you guys tomorrow!"

They said goodbye as I ran off to the bakery. I got to the bakery and got inside and up to my room. I set everything up to do an announcement on the TV, so I hacked into the local TV broadcast and I said, "Tiggy, call of the wild!" I started to change into my alter ego and then I began my broadcast.

I said, "Hello there Paris! I am a new superhero called Tiger Claw. This is just a simple message to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Meet me tonight on the Eiffel tower if you want to know more about me. Meet me there at 9:00pm. Also, a message to Hawkmoth: If you think you're getting my miraculous, think again! I'll kill you before you get the chance! That is all, goodbye!" I ended the broadcast and started playing on my computer after I had changed back.

 ***time skip to 8:30pm***

I had been waiting for them for about a half hour now, and neither had showed so I decided to practice my sharpshooting. I pulled out my big rifle and began to shoot at a bell tower close by, hitting the big brass bell. With each hit it let out a loud ding, so I did this until 9:00pm and I heard come from behind me. "So it was you who is ringing that bell!"

I spun around and fired by accident. I hit whoever it was, and it turned out to be Chat Noir. He went flying backwards because of the special stun rounds my rifle used. I quickly ran over to him and said, "Are you okay? I am so sorry about that! You scared the hell out of me!"

He got up onto his feet and said, "What the hell was that thing? It felt like I'd been hit by a car!"

I replied, " It's an anti-tank rifle, so it's mainly used for taking out tanks but I use it as a really big stun gun. It fires 14.5mm ammunition, so again sorry about that!" He just gave me a thankful smile for not killing him then we both heard:

"Chat, what happened to you? You look like you just got hit by a car!"

He replied, "I feel like it. I'm just thankful it wasn't a normal bullet."

Ladybug then looked at the big rifle in my hands and asked, "What in the world is that thing? Was that you hitting that bell over in that bell tower?"

I just smiled and nodded and said, "Yup, that was me with Vasily here." I gestured to the rifle in my hands.

Chat asked, "So are you here to help us fight akumas?"

I replied, "I have no clue what you are talking about. What are those things?"

Ladybug said, "They are people who have been persuaded to do bad things by Hawkmoth. He seeks out people who are filled with anger or sadness, or even conflicted about things."

I stared at her in shock and asked, "What does he look like? Or is he the type of villain that hides in the shadows?" They both looked at me and nodded in agreement to what I had just asked.

I looked at them both closely and realized who they really were. A very big smile appeared on my face. They both looked at me, confused about why I was smiling at the two of them.

Chat asked, "Why are you smiling at us like that?"

I let out a small chuckle at what he just asked. I said, "Wow, I didn't expect it to be you two, but still it's quite funny and I can't believe that you two haven't realized who the other is yet. I think if you two reveal your identities to each other, you will be very happy together for the rest of your lives."

They both looked at me with shocked faces and Ladybug said, "You just figured out who we really are and think we would be happy together?"

I looked at them both and asked, "Can I tell you two who both of you really are? And yes, I do because I see in both of your eyes the happiness and joy, so if I can tell you I think you might be shocked. At the most, you and Ladybug might faint!"

They both looked at each other and asked in unison, "Do you want to?"

Chat answered, "Yes I do, because I will love you no matter who you really are."

Ladybug said, " Okay fine, but only if you will join us in protecting the city from Hawkmoth."

I replied with a nod I said, "Ladybug is Marinette, and Chat Noir is Adrien." They both looked at each other with shock, and the Ladybug/Marinette just fainted and Chat caught her before she hit the floor. I looked at him and said, "Told you so!" with a small smile on my face. But I was concerned about whether my cousin was okay or not, so I then said, "I'll take her back to our house."

Chat just gave me a questioning look and said, "You're a relative of hers."

I replied, "My alter ego is George Cheng, and please do not tell her. She might want to kill me if she finds out I'm Tiger Claw. Please, I'll tell her when I'm ready to." He just nodded and handed me Mari after I had put my rifle on my back.

I took her and headed off for our home. I got inside by using her terrace room doorway. I put her down on her bed and she changed back into her civilian form, and a small ladybug kwami floated up to me and said, "I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami. I heard you say that there is a fox miraculous?"

I replied, "Yes there is, and I have it with me but the kwami sleeps until she is given to her new partner."

Tikki just nodded and said, "Okay, we should introduce you to Master Fu. He is the current guardian of the other miraculous and you should see what he says about your fox friend. That one has been missing for years. Where did you find it?"

I replied, "It was given to me by the previous holder before she died of old age."

 **What will happen next chapter when George goes to see Master Fu? Find out in Chapter 3! Another superhero maybe?**


	4. Chapter 3 Relationships and a new hero

**The next day**

I awoke to the sound of my phone alarm going off to get me up for school and Tikki had to me to go see Master Fu after school.

So I got out of bed got dressed and went and got some breakfast as I came out of my room my aunt said " Can you go wake Marinette up so you both can have a proper breakfast " I nodded and went up into her room I walk over to her still sleeping so I decided to pull out my phone and play my alarm next to her she jumped put of bed so fast she managed to knock me over by head butting me she then says " What the hell was that for?!"

I reply with " Ouch your mom told me to get you out of bed so I thought I should use my phone alarm to get you up" she was glaring at me with eyes like daggers I glared back at her and we both started laughing at each other.

I went back down to let her get dressed and I sat at the little bar/table to wait for her she came down and sat next to me then her mom and dad came out of the kitchen with food for us.

 ***time skip to school***

We both walked into the school and Alya, Nino and Adrien and Lila all came over to up before they got to us I asked Mari " So how do you feel knowing that Adrien is chat noir before you ask I could tell just by looking at you two who your alter ego is it's in the eyes they never lie " she look at me with a shocked expression and said " You could tell just by looking at my eyes and Adrien's".

I reply with " Yes and so what do you think knowing who chat is now?" she replied with " I guess I had a feeling that it was him but I don't know what to ask"

I reply with " Just talk to him and ask him you know how he feels about you, so get with him so you can shut that Chloe girl up about her saying he's hers and that" she replies " Yeah I think your right I will ask him out but what about you and Lila?" I say " I have a way to deal with her also you should know that I am Tiger Claw hence why I was able to send Chloe across the courtyard yesterday "

She looked at me in shock and then gave me a hug and said "I'm happy to know what happened yesterday was done by you"

Then Alya and the others came over after we had finished our talk she said " Girl did you see that broadcast on the TV by that new superhero Tiger Claw he has sent the ladyblog into a crazy mess with that message he asked to meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir and they met with him I got footage of what happened with their talk" Marinette said " What that's so cool can I see it?"

Alya then pulled up the video showing what happened and what was said between the superhero's it also showed Ladybug faint.

then Alya says " I didn't get to hear what was said between them but what, I think what happened is that Tiger Claw told the two of them who they were and it caused Ladybug to faint from the shock of what he said" I reply with " Well duh that's obvious but come on his weapons look so cool he even has an anti-tank rifle as one of his weapons I bet it does a lot of damage to what ever is on the receiving end of it, what it looks like it's used to stun people and not hurt them" they all look at me shocked I just say " What it is obvious he shot Chat Noir and sent him flying back and he didn't kill him so he's still alive" then Lila says " I think he's amazing being able to hit the bell tower without using any scopes to help him" we all look at her in shock and she just blushes bright red.

Marinette then out of no where asks Adrien " Will you go out with me Adrien?" I notice that she winks at him and he replies " Yes I will go out with you " Alya, Nino and Lila all look at the two of them in shock and so does everyone else. Then Rose says " Awwww I think it's about time with you two" I just burst out laughing at what she just said she then says " What's so funny?" I reply with " I just find it funny that you figured it all out that's all" she then just winks at me and smiles and walks back over to her friends.

 ***time skip to after school***

 **AU note: the reason I do time skips a lot is because I am too lazy to do class stuff or other things.**

I walked out of the school with Marinette and Adrien I says to Marinette "So what your parents going to say when you show up at ours with him?" she says " I'll just tell them the truth and say me and Adrien are together " Adrien then says " I'd do anything for you m'lady" she looks at him with a bright red face and then says " Do you really have to talk like your Chat?" he says " Of course I do he is me after all, I think it's a thing I get from Plagg" I just walk beside them and smile until we get to the bakery and I open the door and say " hey were back and we have a guest" Tom and Sabine are standing there they then see Marinette and Adrien walk in holding hands then they just smile at the two of them.

Tom says " So I guess you finally asked him out after so long?" Mari looks at her dad and says " Yes and we are very happy to be together" then I say "I'll be in my room if you need me" I then send Adrien a text as I get into my room it says " Meet me at the Eiffel tower at 6pm so we can go see Master Fu".

 ***time skip to 6pm***

I was sat at the top of the tower listening to my music and one of my favourite songs came on so I started to sing.

 _"Blue moon"_

 _"You saw me standing alone"_

 _"Without a dream in my heart"_

 _"Without a love of my own"_

 _"Blue moon"_

 _"You knew just what I was there for"_

 _"You heard me saying a prayer for"_

 _"Someone I really could care for"_

 _"And then there suddenly appeared before me"_

 _"The only one my arms will hold"_

 _"I heard somebody whisper please adore me"_

 _"And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold"_

 _"Blue moon"_

 _"Now I'm no longer alone"_

 _"Without a dream in my heart"_

 _"Without a love of my own"_

 _"And then there suddenly appeared before me"_

 _"The only one my arms will ever hold"_

 _"I heard somebody whisper please adore me"_

 _"And when I looked the moon had turned to gold"_

 _"Blue moon"_

 _"Now I'm no longer alone"_

 _"Without a dream in my heart"_

 _"Without a love of my own"_

 _"Blue moon"_

 _"Now I'm no longer alone"_

 _"Without a dream in my heart"_

 _"Without a love of my own"_

 **AN: song is by Frank Sinatra.**

I then hear clapping behind me I turn around to see an akumatised Lila standing there I say " Thank you thank you I'll be hear all year and now tell me why you are like that please" she says " The boy who I love is with someone else and now I'm really upset and sad" she was on the verge of crying so I walked up to her and just did the only thing that I could think of which was kiss her and so I did her eyes open wide in shock then she closed them and fell deep into the kiss it was nice her lips were soft and gentle and then we broke apart and she said " What was that for?" she was blushing a very bright red I was as well I said " Well it was the only thing I thought that would calm you down and well I think I know someone who has a crush on you" she looks at me with a bright red shocked face and asks " Who has a crush on me?"

I reply with " Will you let me cure you then I will tell you? " she nods and I pull off her neckless and break it the akuma floats out and I catch it with my shield and turn it back to a butterfly as it fly's away I say " Bye little guy don't go getting into anymore trouble " I then look back at Lila and say " The person who has a crush on you is me" and before she can answer I change back to my civilian form and she stairs at me with shock and then says " You have a crush on me and your Tiger Claw?" I reply with " Yes I am and yes I do since the first time I saw you and I have a gift for you. "

 ***end of part 1***


	5. Chapter 3 Relationships and a new hero 2

***part 2 of relationships and new** **hero***

 **AU: Here is part 2 of chapter 3and chapter 4 should be done soon I think.**

I take out the small box just as Ladybug and Chat Noir show up I then look at the two of them and say " It's not what it looks like I was... and oh who the fuck gives any more Chat Noir I'm Tiger Claw and I just cured Lila hear and I.." I just put the box back into my pocket and I grab Lila and just kiss her on the lips making her moan in pleasure and she melts into the kiss.

Chat just says "I was not expecting that to happen" Ladybug just stands there and smiles then says " I guess that box was the fox miraculous and you was going to give it to her" we pull out of the kiss and I say " No this is a different thing I was going to give her a ring to show how much I love her" Lila says " You was going to give me a ring to show me how much you like me I don't care about jewellery that kiss proves to me how much you love me" I just smile happily and hug her then I say to Ladybug " You two took your sweet time getting here let me guess you two were doing something naughty" they both blush a violent shade of red and I just start dieing of laughter.

Then chat says " Shouldn't we be getting to Master Fu's?"

We both look at him and I say " Yeah I guess your right."

 ***time skip to Master Fu's place***

I enter Mater Fu's place he looks at me and says " Tiger Claw we meet at last and who is your friend their?"

I reply " She is my girlfriend and she knows who I am because she was upset and was akumatised so I cured her and reviled who I really was to her, I also got Ladybug and Chat Noir together as well."

He looks at ne and smiles then says " It's about time with those two I also heard that you have the missing fox miraculous"

I reply with " Yes I do I also knew the old wielder of the fox miraculous the fox kiwami used to talk to me and Tiggy until her partner died of old age, now she sleeps until she gets a new partner and I think that Lila should be her new partner."

Lila says " Wait! What you want me to be a super hero and help you and the other two stop Hawkmoth?"

I say " Yes I do because you will be my partner and we will help Mari and Adrien stop Hawkmoth"

Master Fu then says " I think you two will most definitely be able to her and Chat Noir"

I then say " But we will have to change her hair so that Ladybug and Chat Noir don't think it's her"

Lila looked at me with a 'you have to be joking' look then says " Fine I will change my hair but I don't know what to change about it."

I say " Well we could shorten it or dye it a different colour" she then punched me in the arm and said " I am not dying my hair I'll just shorten it"

I then kiss her on the cheek and it made her blush rose red and I say " What why are you blushing?"

Then Master Fu lets out a chuckle and we both look at him he says " So why do you think she would be perfect for being a new super hero of Paris?" I reply with " I see in her eyes determination and a soul full of kindness and happiness before you ask it's one of the things I got from be coming Tiggy's partner isn't that right"

Tiggy then floated over and Lila let out an " Awwwwwww she's so cute" Tiggy then says " Thank you and what George said is true about what he got from me and what he said about Lila"

Master Fu then says " So do you have the fox miraculous with you?"

I say " Yes actually I do I was going to give it to her before we got hear but before I could Ladybug and Chat showed up and then we came hear to see you"

I then took out the small box and opened it to the necklace inside I picked it up and heard in my mind " So you have finally found me a new partner and I like her already" I just smiled after hearing what the fox kiwami said.

Then I put the necklace around Lila neck and she transformed instantly, I just smiled at what I saw, she looked so amazing and sexy in a way, then I mentally slapped my self for even thinking that but I wasn't wrong about what I saw.

She said " I look so amazing and I have my flute from before and a sword..." "Why do I have a sword?"

I reply with " Because you need something to defend your self with and when you was the evil version you was only allowed her flute."

she then said " Oh so when I was the evil version of myself I only had half of my powers?" I just nod at what she said then Master Fu says " You two should head to his it's quite late and his place is closer that yours"

we both nod and then say in union " Good night and good bye" then we left after I had changed we both ran across the roofs of Paris laughing and having fun until we got to mine and climbed into my room via the window.

We both changed back and climbed into my bed and we snuggled up to each other then fell asleep.

 ***end of Chapter 3***

 **AU: this has really been fun writing and if anyone has any suggestions just PM me and I might put a few in anyway hope you are enjoying this so far and please review and favourite. Also the fox kiwami looks like a little small fox and is a girl and the sword is a rapier and she can use that as a weapon or just fight with her flute like in the episode I gave her a sword to throw it into the mix and this story is not set up like the show that's why my character has guns and two swords and a shield. Also the fox and tiger miraculous have been missing for 400 years or so and that's why Tikki and Plagg can't remember them. Also I can't think of a name for the fox kiwami if you cam PM me your suggestions I might use one of them if I like the name if i don't I wont use it.**


	6. Chapter 4 Troubling times

***the following morning***

I awoke to the sound of my phone alarm I turned it off the looked at the time it was 6:00am I then realised that there was someone hugging me I lifted up my blanket and there was Lila still asleep hugging me I smiled and stoked her hair then moved her up so her head was on my pillow and I lied down next to her and she opened one eye and looked at me and said " Why did you move me I liked being there " I then said " I didn't want you to suffocate under there that's why I moved you now we can cuddle more and sleep a bit longer it's 6am so let's get back to cuddling and sleeping" she nodded and we went back to sleep.

 ***2 hours later***

Marinette came into my room to wake me up before school and when she came into my room all I heard was " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" scream come from her and we instantly shot up sitting up in bed together me and Lila both said in union " IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" we practically shouted it at her then her mom came over to see what the fuss was about and shouted " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I just replied " I'm so dead aren't I? " she then said "You don't even know the half of it and get some clothes on before you two come out and dear I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him" Lila just nodded and then Marinette and Sabine left.

We both got out of my bed and got dressed and then went out of my room and into the living room where they were all waiting for us we walked in and sat down on the couch and then Tom says " When did she get in hear and how did she also I don't think that you should be with a villain" before I could say anything Lila spoke up and said " I know I've done some bad things in the past but me and Marinette are friends now and me and George are together as boyfriend and girlfriend and I love him with all my heart"

Marinette looked at her dad and said " It's true we are friends now and she got hear very late because George had found her at the top of the Eiffel tower crying because me and Adrien are together as well and I love him so much as well" both of her parents stared at her in shock Sabine says " I'm happy for all of you but you could of told us about what happened and why you two were in bed together?"

I say " We was in bed together because we were tired and we only had gotten back from the tower and before you ask no we didn't do IT yet I was wearing my boxers underneath and she was wearing her panties and bra still" they look at us in shock so I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me and we kissed and she accidentally let out a moan in pleasure at the kiss and when we parted all three of them looked at us in shock.

I just burst out laughing at their faces and say " The look on your faces so priceless" then Tom says " Please can you give us a warning when she is coming around and that goes for you two Marinette" then she gets up and walk over to the stairs that lead into her room she then shouts " You can come down now they aren't mad at us that much" then Adrien came down and hugged her and kissed her on the lips, I look back at Sabine and Tom they are staring at them in shock me and Lila just start laughing at the two of them.

Sabine then said " I'm guessing you guys want some food?" All three of us nodded at her so the two of them went into the kitchen to make us breakfast all of us went and set up the big inner table the little bar area couldn't fit all of us so we set that up.

I then asked Mari " So what were you two up to last night anything interesting?" her face lit up like a red light bulb and I just started dying from laughter at her reaction.

We all ate breakfast and then walked to school together while we were walking we talked about the reactions of out class I said " So what do you think there reactions are going to be if Cloe tries anything I'll kick her into next week."

Mari said " Well that would be funny and if she does try anything we can handle her can't we chat?"

Adrien says " Yes we can bugaboo" she then kissed him on the cheek and he smiled happily.

As we came up to the school Nino and Alya and even Chloe she came charging up to us with Sabrina following closely behind as soon as she got to us she said "Congratulations on getting with Adrien, Marinette you did something that I couldn't do, so I am sorry for the way I have been treating you could we possibly be friends?"

All four of us stared at her in shock then I said " Okayyy did I smash your head really hard when I kicked you, or are you being nice because she is with him and your not?"

Chloe replies " Maybe I don't know but I will stop bullying you guys if we can be friends."

Just then the bell rang so we all walked to class we got into the class room I was holding Lila's hand and just as we entered the rest of the class shout's "WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER?!" we both just smiled and kissed then I say to them "We got together after she was akumatised and were happy together." They all just looked happy for us and Juleka said "Dam it there goes 10 euros!" we see him hand Rose a 10 euro note and we just laughed at what happened to him.

We was sitting down and listening to the teacher and then for no reason I just started to sing

 _"I do not know why but when I start to sing"_

 _"I can not stop myself from singing"_

 _All day long I want to sing for the one I love"_

 _"Will be the one who will be beside me when I die"_

 _"But I do not know who that will be I hope"_

 _"I can find the one who I will be with when I die"_

 _"I hope it will be someone who loves me as"_

 _"Much as I love her I wish I could know"_

 _"Who that person is but when I start to sing"_

 _"I can not stop myself from singing"_

 _"Although I am shy about singing"_

 _"In front of people I can not stop"_

 _"Myself from singing about the"_

 _"One I will be with when I die"_

 _"I do not know who she will"_

 _"Be when I die"_

 _"I hope it will be someone who loves me as"_

 _"Much as I love her I wish I could know"_

 _"Who that person is but when I start to sing"_

 _"I can not stop myself from singing"_

Everyone just stared at me and I just sat there with a smug smile on my face.

 **AU Note: This song was written by me don't ask I just came up with it when I was reading another fanfiction.**

 ***time skip to after school***

Lila walked up to me can kissed me on the lips and when we parted she said "That song was so beautiful it made all of us girls cry a little and even the teacher did."

I said to her " I'm sorry if I made you cry I don't know why but it just came to me and before I could stop myself I was singing."

I say " We still need to sort out your hair to make it shorter and then we can go meet the two of them."

She replied "Yes I agree should we go to yours to do it or ask Kitsuneto Change the appearance of my alternant self?"

I say "We will go to mine and ask your kiwami to see if she can do that if not then we will have to cut your hair."

 ***time skip to the bakery***

We got into the bakery and went up to my room and got to work on cutting Lila's hair I said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She said "Yes I'm sure."

So I started to cut her hair luckily I had a job back in the UK as a hairdresser for a short time so I knew what I was doing, I had blindfolded her so she could not see what I was doing to her hair.

I had finished 20 minutes later and said "Okay I'm done with cutting your hair do you want to see now?"

She replied "Yes can I take the blindfold off now?"

I say "Yes you can."

She took the blindfold off and stared at the mirror with a surprised look then she says "I look so amazing you did a really good job where did you learn to do this?"

I say " Well I worked in a hairdressers for a while and picked up a few thing they taught me."

She then proceeded to kiss me very passionately and we went and lied on the bed to get more comfortable but then we was interrupted by a knocking at my door I got up off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Marinette standing there and she said " It's nearly time for you to meet us at the tower and I thought I'd remind you about it."

I reply with " Ok I'll meet you there then what time?"

She says " Meet us at 8pm." She went back to her room before I could answer.

 ***time skip to the tower 7:40pm***

We reached to tower to see they were not there so we both sighed in relief then I came up with a cunning plan to surprise the two of them I say to Lila " Hey you put an illusion of your self with long hair here to confuse the hell out of them, and make it talk to them and taught them then you jump out and I'll do the same and make it look like we cured you as well. Do you think you can do all that?"

She nodded in agreement so she set up the fake her with her flute and then we got into position and waited for them to show up.

 ***20 minutes later***

The two of them show up together and they start to engage the illusion in front of them a minute later me and Lila both jumped out at the illusion and defeated it and they just stared at Lila with angry expressions on their faces then I say " Hey what's wrong with you guys that was a fake created by Hawkmoth she is the real Volpina so calm down before I shoot you both with Vasily."

Chat says " We know all about her illusions so we could tell it was one of hers."

Lila then steps forward and pulls out her sword and points it at them and says " Don't you think that if I was evil I would be attacking my partner by now hmm."

They both looked at each other and there angry faces dropped and Ladybug says " You shouldn't trick us like that it wasn't funny and we nearly jumped at her in an attack."

I just started laughing at their faces and Chat says " What's so funny?"

I reply with " The looks on your faces are so priceless and really funny."

Lila then says " I'm the new bearer of the fox miraculous and it's nice to meet you two. I'm a huge fan of yours and it's really exciting to be able to work with you guys in stopping Hawkmoth."

Then I noticed that her tail was wagging in excitement and I say " Whoa calm down there girl your getting to excited about this. " She looked back at me and I saw her ears droop a bit and her tail stopped wagging and I felt sad so I did the only thing that I knew would cheer her up so I kissed her on the lips and jugging from Chat's and Ladybugs expressions they were shocked at what I did and then I heard Lila let out a purr/low growl at the kiss so I stopped the kiss and say to her " Did you just purr or growl in pleasure when I kissed you just then?" she replied with " Maybe I don't know I just really like the way you kiss and it makes me all giddy inside and I just can't stop myself from doing that."

Chat spoke for the first time in a while "So I wasn't expecting that."

 ***time skip to after the patrol***

We all met back up at the tower and I said with a wookie like yawn " I'm going home to sleep and so is Volpina so see you guys tomorrow then."

Before they could answer we were gone heading back to mine we went in through the front and Sabine was there getting some cake for her and Tom she looks at us and says "Where have you two been?" I just replied with " I'll tell you in the morning I'm really tired and so is Lila and don't worry were too tired to do that kind of stuff." We went up to my room and we both got undressed and climbed into my bed and snuggled up to each other and went to sleep.

 ***end of chapter 4***

 **AU: This was fun to write and next chapter will be the POV of a new character that I'm adding to the story and it will rotate between my character and the new one as in there POV.**


	7. Chapter 5 Dawn Of The Dragon

***Chapter 5 Dawn of the Dragon***

 **A/U ITS ALIVE HA HA HA HA HA HA I HAVE BROUGHT THIS STORY BACK TO LIFE!**

Hi my name is Lily Stone I am the niece to the great rock singer Jegged Stone, I use to live in America but my mom is a fashion designer and she got a job working for Gabriel Agreste and we have had to move so I am living in Paris now and I start school on Monday so I'm looking forward to it and I am the partner to the kiwami know as Toothless (HTTYD reference) and he's a dragon so I change into a dragon looking hero called Black Death

My personality is that I don't talk much I'm shy, very secretive and wired and even mysterious in my own way and I don't like bullies and so I have no clue what to expect when we get there.

 ***time skip to Saturday night***

I decided to go out on a patrol, well I can fly because I'm a dragon based hero well duh.

I was flying around the city looking at all the nice places in the city, I could see four people following me I was surprised to see them, one looked like a black another looked like a ladybug, one like a fox and a tiger looking the same as the back chat and holding a GUN and is POINTING IT AT ME OH THIS CAN'T BE GOOD.

I dodged the first shot and the second and so I flew down to the Eifel tower and landed on it and pulled out my fire sword and readied my self for a fight they all landed on the tower in front of me the ladybug looking one said " Time to take you down akuma."

I quickly replied with " What the fuck are you on about, what the fuck is an akuma!"

They all froze with shock and the tiger guy says " So your not an akuma then what are you?"

I face palm at what he said and I reply with " What I am and who I am has nothing to do with you."

They all looked shocked at what I had said and I sighed and spoke breaking the silence " I'm sorry that I over reacted to what you did but you had no right to attack me and I'm new here in this city."

They all looked at each other and started talking amongst them selves so I guessed they were talking about me so I Decided to sneak off and leave them all confused so I took off and they never noticed that I had disappeared from where I was standing then I herd " GOD DAMIT FUCK ME SHE GOT AWAY ARRRRRRHHHHHHHH!"

 ***the following morning***

I awoke to the sound of my mom calling for me to get out of bed, so I got out of bed and got dressed and went down to eat breakfast and Toothless was there eating some fish (her parents Know about her being a super hero they caught her change one day and they accepted that it's her duty to protect people) and so I sat down in a chair near him and I petted him on the head her smiled happily at this and I ate my breakfast and went to go and explore the city and have a look at the school I'll be going to on Monday and so I grabbed my satchel and Toothless was placed inside and a tin of fish in case one of those akuma things attacks so I left my house and started to walk around the city.

 ***2 hours later***

I was just coming up to the Eiffel tower and a woman looking like a zombie was standing there with a purple butterfly outline around her face then it disappeared and she started attacking people and turning them into more zombies. I ran away from the area so that I could change I found a dark alleyway and unzipped my satchel Toothless flew out growling and I say " Unleash the dragon" I changed into my alter ego and took off back to the tower. When I got to the tower the four super heroes from last night were fighting the zombie horde that the queen zombie had made I dove down very fast and conjured up a plasma blast and threw it into the horde breaking most of them up. So I slammed into the ground and made a shockwave that knocked half of the horde down I pull put my fire sword and started to fight the zombies in front of me.

The queen zombie charged at me I slid under her between her legs and swung my sword at her as I slid past her it knocked her off balance and she fell over to have the item that held the akuma in it was removed and with that I took off and disappeared from the rest of the heroes before they could ask me anything I flew back home and changed back by saying " seal the dragon." I then got out of my satchel the tin of fish and opened it up so that Toothless could have something to eat.

 ***time skip to Monday***

 **A/U: That's all I could come up with for a fight scene.**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm to get me out of bed and ready for school went down stairs and ate my breakfast before heading to school. I was walking to school when I saw a group of four people who were walking the same way as me so I stayed back so that I could walk alone I don't really trust other people that much so I would prefer to walk on my own. I got to the school and waited outside until the bell rang. It rang and I walked into the school and went to the headmasters office so that he could show me to my class. So we walked to my class and he opened the door and walked in I followed him through the door and he spoke to the teacher " Miss Bustier this is... I am sorry I never caught your name?" I reply to him " My name is Lily Stone my uncle is the great rock singer Jagged Stone." The entire class shout "WHAT!?" I say " Its nothing special I can get tickets to any of his shows and even backstage passes for myself and only me, because I don't trust anyone sorry but I don't so don't bother asking." The headmaster left the class room and I went to the back of the room and sat at the table that had no one at the table.

 ***Time skip to lunch***

I was sat by myself and I was looking in my bag at Toothless he was asleep and on top of my lunch so I gently picked him to and moved him so I could eat my lunch, as soon as I got my lunch out some girl with blond hair came over to me and said " You will get me tickets to your uncles concert and backstage passes." I put my bag and food down and got up from where I sat and I said to the girl " No I won't why don't you just go back to doing your nails or something like I said I am not doing that for anyone and that includes a stuck up bitch like you so take your dad's job and stick it up your ass." I picked up my bag and food and walked off leaving the girl with her mouth open wide in shock.

I was about to walk out of school when a girl with dark blue hair came up to me and asked "Hey you want to come with me and my friends to a café to get some food?" I reply with a shake of my head and walk off saying " Maybe some other time." I walked home and unlocked the front door when I got home. So I went up to my room and listened to music and ate the rest of my lunch until it was time to go back.

 ***End of part 1***

 **A/U Yes I am writing this story again because why not I will be working on another story so yeah might take a lot longer to get chapters out.**


End file.
